In general, when women use a makeup product, especially a foundation or lipstick, they wish this product to have good wear and transfer resistance properties.
With regard to this expectation, one or more polymers are typically employed to improve these properties. Illustrations of these polymers include silicone resins, polyacrylates and latices.
However, the above-mentioned polymers, which are advantageous in terms of wear and transfer-resistance properties, are often found by consumers to be uncomfortable with regards to their initial application (difficult to spread and tacky feeling) and/or after application (tautness, mask effect). In addition, silicone resins provide no shine and moisture to the lip.
Unexpectedly, the inventors have found that it is possible to overcome this drawback by combining certain supramolecular polymers with a hyperbranched functional polymer, a light silicone fluid and a copolymer containing a silicone resin segment and a fluid silicone segment. In addition, the inventive compositions demonstrate high and long-lasting shine, and long wear of color compared to other silicon resin containing lipsticks on the market. At the same time, the inventive compositions provided an even film deposit, a good comfort level, and more moisture on the wearer's lips.